XY022: Voor Goud Gaan!
(Engels: Going for the Gold!) is de 22ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 22ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Ash en zijn vrienden komen aan in Ambrette Town, waar ze naar het aquarium toegaan. Terwijl ze in het aquarium zijn laat iemand hen een beeld van een gouden Magikarp zien. Maar wanneer Ash meer over de gouden Magikarp wil weten verwijst de man hem door naar Rodman, de beheerder van het aquarium. Rodman vertelt de groep dat hij de gouden Magikarp wil vangen en hem dan tentoon wil stellen in het aquarium. De groep besluit om Rodman te helpen en gaat samen met Rodman vissen naar de gouden Magikarp. Zullen Ash en zijn vrienden de gouden Magikarp voor Rodman vangen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash, Serena en Clemont zijn aan het vissen.Ash en zijn vrienden komen aan in Ambrette Town en ze zien gelijk een fantastisch zee-uitzicht. Wanneer Bonnie met een aantal Pokémon in de zee aan het spelen is, stelt Serena voor om een bezoekje aan het Ambrette Aquarium te brengen. Wanneer de groep in het aquarium aankomt vraagt Bonnie aan de receptioniste of zij voor haar broer, Clemont, wil zorgen. Clemont schaamt zich heel erg voor het gedrag van zijn zusje en sleept haar daarom weg met zijn Aipom arm. Ash en zijn vrienden zien heel veel verschillende soorten Pokémon in het aquarium. Wanneer de groep naar de Magikarp aan het kijken is, geeft één van de bezoekers de groep heel veel informatie over Magikarp en brengt hen daarna naar buiten waar een groot gouden Magikarp beeld staat. Wanneer Ash meer wil weten over de gouden Magikarp verwijst de man hem door naar Rodman, de beheerder van het aquarium, die op het strand aan het vissen is. Dan komt Team Rocket, vermomt als toeristen, eraan lopen en wanneer ze Ash en zijn vrienden naar het strand zijn toelopen besluiten ze om meer te weten te komen over de waarde van de gouden Magikarp. Op het strand ontmoeten Ash en zijn vrienden Rodman en zijn vriend Clauncher. Rodman zegt dat hij de gouden Magikarp wil vangen en daarom aan het vissen is. Daarna vertelt Rodman de legende van de gouden Magikarp, op een dag werd een duiker geëlektrocuteerd door een Starmie, de duiker dacht dat hij zou verdrinken, maar hij werd gered door de gouden Magikarp, die de duiker weer veilig naar de wal toebracht. Rodman's droom is het om de gouden Magikarp te vangen en hem tentoon te stellen in zijn aquarium. Team Rocket luister het gesprek tussen de groep en Rodman af en besluiten om de gouden Magikarp zelf te vangen. Ondertussen op de wal bieden Ash en zijn vrienden Rodman aan om hem te helpen bij het vangen van de gouden Magikarp, daarop geeft Rodman Ash en zijn vrienden drie vishengels. Serena weet niet hoe ze moet vissen, daarom leert Ash het haar, Serena heeft daarna als snel beet, het blijkt een Corsola te zijn. Serena wil Corsola vangen maar omdat Fennekin bang is voor water gaat dit plan helaas niet door. Bonnie en Dedenne willen met Clauncher spelen, maar wanneer Clauncher dit weigert krijgen Dedenne en Clauncher al snel ruzie. thumb|250px|Team Rocket is boos dat Ash en zijn vrienden hen gevangen hebben tijdens het vissen.Team Rocket heeft hun Magikarp onderzeeër goud gekleurd in de hoop dat de gouden Magikarp hierop afkomt zodat hun de Magikarp kunnen vangen. Ondertussen is Clemont een machine aan het maken waarmee hij via geluidsgolven Magikarp kan lokken. Maar wanneer Clemont de machine aanzet lokt de machine geen Magikarp maar Sharpedo, die de machine van Clemont kapot maken. Ondertussen ziet Team Rocket een Starmie aan als de gouden Magikarp, maar wanneer ze Starmie aanraken krijgen ze een schok. Ondertussen heeft Clemont een tweede versie van zijn geluidsgolf machine gemaakt, de machine lokt deze keer helemaal geen Pokémon. Maar de onderzeeër van Team Rocket komt wel vast te zitten in de draden van de hengels van Ash en zijn vrienden. Wanneer de groep de onderzeeër uit het water haalt denken ze dat het de gouden Magikarp is, maar ze komen er al gauw achter dat het de onderzeeër van Team Rocket is. Team Rocket besluit om de onderzeeër te gebruiken om Clauncher te stelen, maar wanneer dit niet lukt stelen ze de Dedenne van Bonnie. Ash wou Dedenne helpen met zijn Pikachu, maar Clauncher was een stuk snelle en hielp Dedenne met behulp van zijn scharen. Daarna halen Jessie en James Pumpkaboo en Inkay uit hun Pokéballen. Clauncher is veel te snel en ontwijkt alle aanvallen van Inkay en Pumpkaboo, daarna gebruikt Clauncher Water Gun, Crabhammer en Bubble Beam. Daarna maakt Pikachu het af met zijn Thunderbolt en schiet Team Rocket er weer vandoor. Wanneer de zon ondergaat stoppen Rodman en de groep met vissen, de groep mag de vishengels houden van Rodman. Wanneer de groep Rodman bedankt springt ineens de gouden Magikarp uit het water. Rodman belooft de groep als ze de volgende keer in Ambrette Town aankomen dat hij dan de gouden Magikarp heeft gevangen. Daarna neemt de groep afscheid van Rodman. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Onze helden zijn onderweg naar Cyllage City en aan de kust van Ambrette Town gearriveerd. Ash wil gaan trainen met Froakie, maar Serena heeft een ander idee: een bezoekje brengen aan het Ambrette Aquarium! Iedereen vindt het een leuk plan en ze verheugen zich op de vele Watersoort Pokémon die ze daar zullen gaan zien. Ze ontmoeten daar ook een meneer die ze iets over het aquarium vertelt en een standbeeld van de gouden Magikarp laat zien. Hij stuurt ze naar de beheerder van het aquarium, Rodman, die samen met zijn nukkige Clauncher aan het vissen is. Rodman vertelt onze helden over de plaatselijke legende. Het gaat over de grote gouden Magikarp die eens een duiker heeft gered. Hij wil hem voor het aquarium vangen, zodat iedereen hem kan zien! Ash, Serena en Clemont willen hem helpen en hij geeft ze allemaal een hengel. Natuurlijk heeft Team Rocket hun conversatie afgeluisterd en willen ze zelf de Gouden Magikarp gaan vangen. Niemand heeft geluk, dus komt Clemont met een uitvinding die Magikarp naar de kant moet lokken! Maar deze uitvinding is niet zo fijn afgestemd als Clemont had gehoopt, want hij trekt ook een paar vinnige Sharpedo aan. Clemont geeft zich niet gewonnen en heeft nog een uitvinding en hij weet zeker dat het deze keer wel gaat lukken. Al snel hebben ze allemaal op hetzelfde moment beet en met veel moeite halen ze hun vangst binnen. Het is een gouden Magikarp! Maar helaas is het Team Rocket’s nieuwste onderzeeër, die ze ontworpen hebben om de echte gouden Magikarp voor de gek te houden. Nadat Jessie, James en Meowth er weer vandoor zijn geschoten, vinden onze helden en Rodman dat voor vandaag genoeg is geweest, maar net als ze weg willen gaan, springt er een prachtige gouden Magikarp uit het water omhoog! Rodman is verrukt als hij ziet dat de oude legende waar is en belooft onze helden dat als ze volgende keer naar het aquarium komen hij ook de gouden Magikarp kan laten zien! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Rodman Pokémon *Rodman's Clauncher *Clauncher Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Sylveon *De titel Voor Goud Gaan! komt van het vergelijkbare gezegde. *Wanneer Serena naar een Piplup kijkt in het aquarium die haar lief lijkt, zegt Ash dat hij een Piplup kent die niet zo lief is, dit is een verwijzing naar Dawn's Piplup. *Team Rocket maakt in deze aflevering weer gebruik van hun bekende Magikarp onderzeeër, die voor 150 afleveringen niet in de Anime te zien was. *Deze aflevering werd in het Verenigd Koninkrijk op 15 juni 2014 uitgezonden zes dagen voor de Amerikaanse Uitzending. *Dit is de enige aflevering waarin een zelfde Shiny Pokémon voorkomt als in een andere aflevering, in dit geval Magikarp. Fouten *In één van de scenes ontbreken de staart en armen van Hoppip. *Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden het aquarium binnenkomen is één van de Staryu paars, als haar evolutie, in plaats van bruin. *In deze aflevering wordt gezegd dat het type de op één na meest voorkomende Pokémon is, eigenlijk is het de meest voorkomende. **Deze zin was ook in de Kalos games te horen. *Corsola gebruikt Water Gun, terwijl Corsola deze aanval normaal gesproken niet kan leren. Galerij XY022-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)